


Alcohol is to Blame

by lily_gish



Category: Rock'n'Rolla
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_gish/pseuds/lily_gish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle IX. The chosen prompt was 'blow job'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol is to Blame

The night started out as a normal night, one bottle of beer turning into two, then three and four, and it almost felt normal, except that this was the first drunken night One Two has shared with Bob alone since learning that Bob was a poof.

And since the night where they shared a slow dance. At a gay club. Surrounded by dancing queens with up-tempo music playing.

Not that he regrets that dance. He just regrets it was in a public place. And he could never hate Bob, no matter what Bob was. That doesn't mean, though, he isn't allowed to feel a bit uncomfortable. It's something he needs to grow a bit more accustomed to.

But, that's what beer is for. And once four turns into 'how many of these have I had?', and the buzz turns into more of a haze, there's no need to worry about much of anything- even stupid things one says or do while intoxicated. And it's because of alcohol that One Two is sitting on the couch, legs spread wide, pants undone, and his cock in Bob's mouth. He doesn't know how this happened. Can't really be bothered to think about that, really. But, what he does know, is that it feels good, and he's murmuring his best friend's name and encouraging him to suck, _oh yeah, just like that_, and maybe, just maybe, they'll have to do this when they're (mostly) sober.


End file.
